


Storyteller In Disguise

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Elves, Famous Book, Gen, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Gabriel went off to the mall looking for something to fill his sweet tooth craving, but something interesting catches his eye.





	

Walking around the mall, Gabriel noticed a large area filled with young children and their families. His curiosity got the best of him and he had to check it out; he saw a group of adults dress up as elves singing and dancing away. 

Gabriel felt something tugging on his pants, looking down he saw a little boy holding a book. The boy pushed the book at him, shyly asking, “Will you read this book to us, mister?”

Gabriel smiled at the boy, taking the book into his hand, it was The Night Before Christmas. “Of course I’ll read it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kiramaru7 for letting me know about the news DEW prompt and this pretty much came to mind. Thanks for vexed_wench for the read through, beta, and helping me cut it down to my word count.


End file.
